A Frankie Drake Mysteries Cold Case
A Frankie Drake Mysteries Cold Case is an exclusive web series that first posted on October 20, 2017 on CBC player, then aired on October 23, 2017 online at CBC. It preceded Season 1 of ''Frankie Drake Mysteries'' television series that premiered on November 6, 2017 introducing its main character online in advance. Web Series Season 1 'A Frankie Drake Mysteries Cold Case' A cold case from 1905 - conducted by ''Murdoch Mysteries''’ Brackenreid and Watts - re-opens in 1921 when a man comes to Frankie Drake claiming her father may have been involved. 'Episode 1' *Brackenreid and Watts break into a location where they've been told a bank robber is hiding in. They hear the sounds of a music box, and discover a man who reveals himself to be called Hudson. *In 1921, Frankie is about to leave for the hotel to meet Trudy Clarke, but finds a man named Paul Landel at the door, asking about her father and a man named Hudson. *Landel reveals that on April 26th, 1905, a vault full of unmarked bills destined for Montreal was robbed, and the bills stolen. The vault was supposed to be structurally sound as declared by the engineer, who Landel believes to be Frankie's father. 'Episode 2' *Frankie asks how Landel thinks that Hudson is her father, and he explains that he came across a photo of Ned Drake, and identified him as one in the same. He tells Frankie that the robbers escaped in a wagon with the police on their heels. *Back in 1905, Watts and Brackenreid question Hudson if he committed the robbery, but Hudson tells them he's a foreman, and he's working on a music box for his daughter who's about to turn 15. Hudson admits he never robbed the Dominion Bank, to which Watts mentions that he never mentioned the name of the bank, but it's too late; Hudson blows out the last candle, and escapes. 'Episode 3' *Brackenreid and Watts find that Hudson escaped through a secret door in the shed, but after looking around they discover that the money isn't hidden in the shed after all, despite the wagon being ditched nearby. *Mary Shaw arrives at Frankie's Drake Private Detectives before she leaves for the stakeout, and gives Frankie the file for the 1905 cold case. Her fathers name isn't on the file, but Hudson is the suspect they have written down. Mary asks why Landel would come to Frankie instead of the police, which strikes Frankie as suspicious. She leaves the offices after telling Mary to lock up and not speak to Landel. 'Episode 4' *Inspector Watts and Former Chief Constable Brackenreid arrive at Frankie's office, asking for Frankie herself. Mary explains she left minutes ago for the stakeout with Trudy at the King Edward Hotel and that she's working on a case. They want to ask Frankie about her father, but Mary explains that he's been dead for years. *Mary gives them the police files since the recent robbery at a bank has now turned into a murder, and they believe the cases are connected. They bid Mary a good evening, and leave to investigate further. But Mary discovers that they left files behind, and reads them over. She picks up the phone and calls the King Edward hotel to get Frankie to meet her at 732 Front Street quickly. 'Episode 5' *Mary continues to investigate by arriving at the old shed they believed the money was stored in, but discovers that nobody is there. She finds a desk with a secret compartment, and finds a metal box hidden inside. But Landel arrives, and knocks Mary out before she can leave the warehouse. 'Episode 6' *Mary tried to reason with Landel, but he refuses to let her go, claiming that the police won't be looking for her. Watts and Brackenreid arrive in time, and reveal that he was the inside man on the 1905 cold case. Frankie arrives just in time, with information on her father and claims she knows where the money is. *Frankie knocks down Landel and Brackenreid unties Mary, and Landel reveals that he did indeed rob the bank and kill the bank teller in the recent robbery. Brackenreid shows Frankie the photo they found the night they met her father, and she tells him that they never had much money and doesn't know where the money is. *Brackenreid hands her the music box that her father was making the night they found her father, and she plays it before breaking it open, revealing a key inside of it. She then invites Brackenreid for a drink, to which he glady accepts. Trivia Cast Lauren Lee Smith as Frankie Drake Rebecca Liddiard as Mary Shaw Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Daniel Maslany as Detective Llewellyn Watts Jeff Roop as Hudson Zachary Bennett as Paul Landel Gallery Category:Web Series Category:Season 1